Jackson Squire and the Dropbears of Yackandandah
by Ryo Oh Ki7
Summary: Jackson is an average boy, helping his parents on the family farm when all of a sudden his world is turned upside down by a letter carrying owl.


Jackson Squire and the DropBears of Yackendandah

Prelude.

The owl flew over the treetops, keeping a sharp eye out for Eagles, sailing unerringly towards its target. Anyone who saw it might think it a strange thing for a Tawny Frogmouth to be out and about at midday, more so for it to be carrying what appeared to be a letter in its sharp talons. This was no ordinary owl and its purpose was most definitely not an ordinary one. This ugly looking bird was tasked with delivering a very special letter, to a very special boy. As the bird cleared the bushland it quickly sighted its target and spiralled in to land.

Jackson threw the last bale of hay into the tractor's bucket and climbed up into the seat. It was the last of his chores for the morning and he was wondering if he should ask his parents if he could take the four wheeler over to his mate Dazza's place so they could go fishing. Darren Watson lived on the next farm over and was Jackson's closest friend. If there was any sort of trouble two ten year olds could get into, you could be sure that Jackson and Darren had already gotten it. On hot days like this day, however, all he really wanted to do was sit back in a camping chair on the banks of the Ovens River. He stopped the tractor at the paddock gate and took his sunnies off and wiped the sweat from under the brim of his hat with one sleeve. It was looking to be a bit of a scorcher, but he could fill an eski up with ice and grab a couple of cans of coke and they'd be right. Jackson jumped down out of the seat and was about to open the gate when out of nowhere an owl flew down to land right in front of him.

"Fuck me." Jackson exclaimed, backing away in fright.

Habit made him look around for sight of his parents in case one had heard him. With no parents in hearing distance, he turned his attention back to the bird on the gate. It was an ugly bugger, a Tawny Frogmouth for sure.

'It must be trained.' Jackson thought, recognising it's easy acceptance of his presence. 'I wonder if this is Wazza's doing?'

Warren Haythorn was another one of Jackson's friends, who lived on the other side of the State Forest. He was always finding sick or injured animals and looking after them, often training them a little as well.

It was only then that he noticed the letter. The letter held firmly in the talons of the owl. The owl quirked its head to look at him, in that funny way birds do, then looked down at the letter, then back at him.

"You want me to take the letter?" Jackson asked, then berated himself for talking to a bird.

The owl did a little bob of it's head and Jackson reached out slowly for the letter. The owl let go of the letter as Jackson reached for it, resulting in the letter falling into his hand. Jackson backed away quickly as the owl stretched its wings and launched itself into the air.

"Strewth." Jackson said in disbelief when he read the front of the envelope.

 _Jackson Squire_

 _On the tractor_

 _At the gate to the front paddock_

 _Henks Park_

 _Boomahnoomoonah_

 _Victoria_

He didn't even open the letter, instead running straight for the house.

He didn't even stop to take off his blunnies, instead he hurled open the fly screen and shouted out in excitement "Mum! Mum! You'll never guess what Wazza's gone and done now!"

"Calm ya' farm, Jax" came his mother's voice from the kitchen, "Don't lose ya' sheep."

Jackson flew into the kitchen with the envelope held out in front of him.

"JACKSON CHARLES!" came the shout of his father from outside.

Jackson froze, first and middle name meant he was in trouble. He heard the fly screen bang shut as his father called out "You better be bit by a bloody Tiger Snake for you to have come running in here leaving the tractor going!"

Jackson gulped almost comically. His father came into the kitchen. Jackson held out the letter in front of him like a cross to a vampire. His father pulled up short.

"Howd'ya get this then?" he asked Jackson.

"That's what I was just about to tell Mum." Jackson started, "I was just about to open the gate when this blo… er… Owl came and landed down right on top of it."

"An owl?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, a Tawny Frogmouth." Jackson answered, "I figure Wazza must've found it and trained it up, 'coz it was just sittin' there lookin' at me. Not afraid or nothin'."

"Well, that lad really has outdone himself this time." His father said, "That boy's going to make a great Vet one day."

"I don't know how he knew exactly where I'd be though." Jackson thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked his Mum.

Jackson pointed to the front of the letter, which he now realised was not so much an envelope, but more pieces of thick paper folded over and sealed on the back with wax.

"How the Hell did he manage that?" His Dad pondered.

"That's what I want to know." Jackson said, "The owl was carrying this in it's claws and flew off once it had delivered it to me."

"D'ya reckon there filming us Father?" asked him Mum, "Going to put it on that Funniest Home Video's?"

"Could be Mother," mused his dad, "It's a funny trick to play on us, that's for sure. Open it up then Son."

Jackson broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Squire,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into The Melbourne College of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Should you require any further information please dial any fifteen numbers on your telephone or respond by owl. Term begins on January 31st. We await your reply no later than January 3rd._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Eddard Hopmitten_

 _Assistant Principal._


End file.
